Prince Merlin
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: What if Arthur was not the only prince of Camelot and had always felt the absence of his twin, Until the last three years that Merlin has been in his life. Why is that? and What does it mean? What secrets and revelations will be discovered? And how will it affect Arthur and Merlin. will it tear them apart or bring the closer together? read and find out and review. happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is just an idea that I have had for a while and am just now getting to I hope you enjoy it please review and tell me what you think. happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Arthur had always been told by his father that his twin had been stolen at birth and had never been found, but Arthur had never really stopped looking. That is until Merlin came into his life. Arthur had always felt apart of himself missing until Merlin seemed to complete him and fill that hole that his twins absence had left since he was an infant. He felt like he had met Merlin before but knew he never had, but he had to know why. That is why Arthur had told Merlin that he need to talk to him that morning and Arthur was nervous as hell because he had never told another person what he was about to tell Merlin.

Merlin came sauntering in without knocking as usual and that cheeky grin on his face "Morning Arthur, what is wrong you look like death warmed over?" there was a bit of a teasing tone laced with seriousness in Merlin's voice but when Arthur looked in Merlin's eyes he knew Merlin was dead serious.

Arthur took a deep breath "Merlin, sit down we need to talk." Merlin now knew something was up so he did as he was told while looking at Arthur suspiciously. Arthur sat down across from Merlin taking in a shaky breath "Merlin, I am going to tell you something only a select few know about and most have forgotten. I am not the only Prince of Camelot. I am technically the oldest because I was born first but I have a twin brother out there somewhere.

When we were a few hours old my twin was taken. My father said a note was left in his place saying we would never see him alive again. He also said I seemed to know he was gone because I cried for days, the only reason I stopped crying was because I cried my voice out. My father searched for years for my brother once I was old enough I helped as much as I could, but we never found him. Father gave up searching when I was fifteen but he prays everyday that my brother is alive and not dead as the note said. I never gave up searching for him because even though everyone else thinks he is dead I have this feeling and I know he is alive out there. But the strange thing is I stopped searching when I met you. At first I didn't know why until a few days ago I analyzed it a little deeper and I realized I don't feel a part of me missing anymore with you here. I wondered at it and what confuses me more is when I first met you I had felt I had met you before though I am pretty sure I never had. I was wondering if you ever felt that way."

Merlin let out a slow shaky breath "I felt that way all my life till I came here and met you. Hunith is not my birth mother, she adopted me. She found me left in the woods to die, I was wrapped in a red blanket with an insignia on it. It was from here, Camelot. When she found me I was only a few hours old. After I turned fifteen she told me everything and gave the blanket she had found me in. I keep it on me no matter what because it I have to hope that my birth family did want me and were looking for me though I knew it was unlikely. I came here at my mother's request to live with Gaius but I had another reason as well, I had a hope that I would find my birth family but I never did. This is the blanket Hunith found me in." Merlin pulled the blanket out of his jacket pocket and placed it flat on the table not noticing how Arthur's breath hitched at the sight of it. "It is a reminder to me that I have another family out there and hope that I find them one day if only just to ask why they left me and if the even wanted me at all."

"Merlin, I think I might be able to help you with that. Wait here." Arthur's voice was shaky but a hope had started to fill his chest. He walked over to the desk and picked up a piece of fabric that lay there half obscured by paperwork. It was Arthur's own baby blanket.

Arthur laid the blanket out flat on the table like Merlin's was and asked "What do you see, Merlin?"

Merlin's eyes darted between the blankets and Arthur about five times before he said anything "There exactly the same, How is that possible?" "The night my brother was taken we were wrapped in identical blankets. Our mother made many blankets when she was pregnant with us but she was only expecting one child. She only made two blankets exactly the same. Those two identical blankets were what we were wrapped in the night my brother was taken. There is only one explanation as to why you have the only identical blanket to mine." Arthur had tears in his eyes but he did not let them fall and Merlin was in compete denial.

"But that would mean that you're my brother and that is not possible. I can't be." Merlin said shaking his head trying to deny it even with the proof sitting in front of him. Arthur finally let the tears fall and let them stream down his face he could not contain the joy he was feeling at the revelation that was just unveiled. "There is no other explanation Merlin. I have been searching for that identical piece of cloth and you since I walk old enough to do so. Father never gave up hope even after he stopped searching that you were out there, alive. I just can't believe that you have been with me for three years without me even knowing it was you." Arthur shook his head in wonder hardly believing it but at the same time so happy about it that was until Merlin exploded.

"I can't do this. I can't do this! If this is true my own father would kill me if he knew what I really was! I can't do this!" Merlin yelled and then he fled the room "Merlin wait! Merlin!" Arthur yelled after him but could not stop him.

Uther came in right as Merlin had fled with a scowl on his face and when he spoke there was disapproval in his voice "Arthur why is that useless manservant of your fleeing you chambers like a madman and when he saw me, looked at me like I had grown a second head and did not show me the respect I am do from a servant?"

Arthur was to stunned by the revelation that Merlin, his idiotic, clumsy, brave, loyal to a fault, selfless manservant was in fact his long brother to answer his father. To say the least Arthur was ecstatic about finding his brother but confused and stunned by Merlin's claims that their father would kill him. It confused Arthur to no end but he knew he would find out before his father did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is the second chapter this is more a filler chapter before we get to the good stuff and the story really starts heating up. sorry it is so short but it is just a filler chapter. Please review and happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Arthur, answer me." Uther snapped not in the mood to be ignored. Arthur snapped out of his musings and looked at his father saying "I found him, he's been here this whole time." Arthur said in a shocked voice Uther was getting annoyed "Found who, what are you going on about?" "My twin, he has been here for the last three years and we did not even know it." Arthur replied.

The change in Uther was instant, in his eyes there was a desperation and his voice shook with it "What, where is he, who is he? Tell me Arthur." Arthur looked at the two blankets in front of him brushing his fingers along his brothers as he spoke "It's Merlin, I told him about what happened how he was taken and he told me he was adopted by Hunith the woman who raised him. She had found him in the wood outside Ealdor a small farming village in Estire right across the border, he was left in the woods to die. She took him in and raised him as her own. She told him how she found him and that he was adopted when he was fifteen and gave him the blanket he was found in. He showed it to me. There is no mistaking it, just look at it. It is the one we have been searching for since he was taken. My own manservant is my twin brother." Arthur paused then continued "He thinks we did not want him, he is afraid of us. That is why he fled this room it was too much for him to handle and I can understand how he would feel. My own brother is afraid of me now but he is more afraid of you father. I don't know why but I can take a few wild guesses you have not particularly been that good to him. I have at least been kind to him and he has become my closest friend."

Uther sank into the chair next to Arthur saying "I made my own son a servant to his brother. Without even knowing it. My own son is afraid of me oh my god. I have to find him get him to understand. I wanted both of you I never gave up hope he was alive. I have to find him." Uther started to get up to find Merlin but then Merlin's words rang though Arthur's mind "_My own father would kill me if he knew what I really was!" _Arthur knew he could not let their father anywhere near Merlin yet "No father. I know you want to see him but he won't trust you. He will probably bolt at the sight of you. Me on the other hand, he knows I won't hurt him he trusts me. Just give me time, give me two weeks and then I will bring him to you when he is ready otherwise it could be disastrous and we could lose him forever. I begging you let me handle this I have been around him a lot more than you. I know him, I know how to get though to him. Please trust me on this." Arthur pleaded with his father hoping that this once he would listen to him because if he didn't he might lose his brother for good.

Uther regarded his son for a moment then nodded "alright you have two weeks then I want to see him." with that Uther left.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief and started to think about where Merlin would have gone and only one place came to mind, Gaius. With a plan in mind Arthur tore from his room and ran towards Gaius's chambers hoping his brother was there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Arthur finally skidded to a halt in front of the court physicians door, taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked in "Gaius." He called out only to be confronted with a very angry physician seconds later.

"Arthur what the hell is wrong with Merlin. He came running here in hysterics like I have never seen from the boy before. All he kept saying was, it not possible it could not be true. The he told me he had to get out of Camelot for a while to think and ran back out before I could even get a word in. So what they hell happened?!" Gaius had not yelled at Arthur like that in years and Arthur could understand why Gaius would be upset he had been living with Merlin for three years and had come to care for the boy deeply as if he were his own son. He was like a surrogate father to Arthur too because Gaius had been there for Arthur more than his own father had.

"There has been some things that have been uncovered about him and his relation to me. Gaius Merlin is my twin, the one that was taken all those years ago. We figured it out when I told him the story of how he was taken and I asked him if he ever felt the same way I have. He told me his story and he show me the blanket he was wrapped in and that is how it came out that he is in fact my long lost twin. What I did not understand though is why he thinks that our father would kill him. his exact words were 'My own father would kill me if he knew what I really was.' I don't understand what he meant and I want to know. If you know anything Gaius please tell me." Arthur finished his explanation and the look he saw on Gaius's face was one he had not see in years.

Gaius felt horror and sadness at this news he knew exactly why Merlin would say that and he knew it was true but he could probably get Arthur to figure it out on his own. "Oh my poor boy. Merlin how do you get yourself into these messes." Gaius finally looked at Arthur and said "If you want to know why Merlin said that all you have to do is think about it. What is the one thing your father hates more anything else? What is the one thing that if he hears mention of it he ceases to see reason? What is the one thing that your father would kill anyone who is even suspected of it whether they were a man, woman, or even a child just for possessing it?" The answer hit Arthur like a mace to the chest "Oh my god Merlin has magic doesn't he." it was not a question but a statement Gaius knew he had tell Arthur some things but the rest he would leave up to Merlin "Arthur, Merlin does not just have magic he is magic. He was born with it, he could use it before he could talk Hunith wrote me three days after she found him asking me what to do. There is much we have learned about his magic and his destiny since he came here. He has only ever used his magic to protect you, to protect Camelot. He is your protector, your sword, your shield. The druids call him Emrys supposedly he is the most powerful sorcerer that will ever walk this earth. His destiny is to guide, protect, and be there for the once and future king, you. He even saved your father a few times but not for your father he only saved him for you. He has saved your life more times than I can count to name a few the questing beast he was the one who saved you not me but he let me take the credit, The light in the cave when you went for the flower was sent by him because he knew you were in trouble, the dragon you did not kill it he sent it away because your father's younger brother Balinor the dragon lord had no sons of his own and so passed his gift onto Merlin his nephew because Balinor knew it was him even though Merlin did not. He has saved you from many things from the shadows and given others the credit for it. This revelation that he is the son of the man who kills his kind without a second thought, had even tried to kill his own brother. What do think your father would have done if he found out that Merlin had magic he would have killed him and never told you he existed because he would not have a member of his family possessing magic. I can see why he is afraid and why ran. Poor boy. He is probably even afraid of you now because he does not know how you will react and he knows that if he dies you will not stand a chance and will not make it to be king. Your destinies are so intertwined that you need each other to succeed. You are two sides of the same coin. He can't chance the fact that you will have him killed for what he is so I can understand why he ran. You father would kill him if he found out whether it was his son or not."

Arthur's head reeled his brother had been protecting him with magic for three years, had saved his life countless times. But he had to lie to him the whole time to do it, his brother has lived in fear of what he is since he was an infant. All of a sudden Arthur was glad that his brother had been taken and raised by Hunith at least he lived instead of being killed by their father for what he was born with. Arthur could see just how corrupt his father was now and just how blind Arthur himself had been to believe his father's lies. Arthur knew what he had to do he could not and would not lose his brother because of this and he would have to get his brother to trust him again.

"Gaius, where does Merlin go to think as you said. I promise you I won't hurt him, I have not thought like my father completely for a while now though I had my doubts. Well now those doubts are swept away how can magic be evil if my own brother possesses it and used it help others, how many innocent people has my father killed for the same thing? I won't hurt him and won't let my father hurt him. I will keep his secret and if father ever finds out I will side with Merlin and if I have to I will take my father down. But before I can even start to help him or protect him I need to talk to him, get him to trust me. Please Gaius tell me where he is I can't lose him I knew that even before I knew he was my brother but I now have even more reason to why I can't lose him. Please Gaius tell me." Arthur was desperate to find Merlin and get him to trust him again. Arthur knew he would protect him and help he did not want his brother to have to lie to him.

Gaius sighed then said "He would go to lake of Avalon not thirty minutes from here he goes there on his days off to think and be alone. It is the one place he would go now. I warn you though he may take a lot of convincing to get him to set foot in Camelot again." Arthur nodded "Thank you Gaius I promise I will find him and keep him safe." with that Arthur ran to the stables and saddled his own horse not having the patients to wait on a servant and rode out of the city in search of his brother praying that Merlin would listen to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this chapter was hard to write because of all the emotions and things that I felt had to be put into it that is why it took me a few days to get it out so I hope you enjoy and please review and let me know how I did and what you thought. and thank you all who have reviewed and favorite, and followed this story so far and anyone who has just been reading it, It means a lot to me. Well that is enough of my babble please enjoy the chapter and let the show begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Arthur rode for almost ten minutes before he spotted some tracks and he immediately knew that they were Merlin's _"Good at least he did not erase his tracks." _"Yah!" he yelled at his horse as he drove his heals into her sides pushing her into a full gallop. Arthur followed Merlin's tracks for a good half an hour before he heard something up ahead of him.

He slowed his mare to a halt and listened and when he did he heard sobbing coming from up ahead and he recognized them even though he had only heard them twice before but he would know them anywhere. Merlin was only just through the trees. Arthur dismounted and tethered his horse to a tree, he had his sword strapped to the saddle so that when he went to Merlin he would have no weapons on him because he had left the dagger he usually had in his boot back in his room. He knew that Merlin would see it as a threat if he had weapons on him when Arthur revealed what he knew.

Once his horse was secure Arthur started towards the sounds of Merlin's sobs but after a few feet the stopped and everything turned silent Arthur was only a few feet away from where he needed to be for Merlin to see him but Merlin should not have heard him coming "_He must have some sort of magical defense in place that will tell him if someone is close to the area." _ Just as the thought entered his head he heard Merlin call out "I know your there so show yourself." Arthur walked out into the open with his arms up in a gesture of surrender. "How did you find me Arthur?" Merlin's voice was cold and full of hurt and anger which Arthur could understand and he knew he had to get Merlin to trust him again.

"Gaius told me where you were but not how to get here I followed your tracks. I am not here to hurt you if I was I would at least have my sword on me. But my sword is back on my horse and my dagger that I usually keep in my boot is back in my room at home. I have no weapons on me, I have nothing to defend myself with. I knew you would see it as a threat when I came to talk to you knowing what I know. I just want to talk that is all." Arthur replied "What do you know, what did you find out?" Merlin asked with the same coldness but there was a hint of fear in his voice now that Arthur did not like. Merlin should have never have had to fear him and he never would again. "I figured it out on my own, and I asked Gaius about it. He told me a bit of what you have done for me over the last three years. I see now that the king is just a blind tyrant, and I also see how blind I was to believe his lies. I know of your magic Merlin, I admit I had doubts about Magic and if it could be used for good but those doubts are now long gone because of you. If you have magic and have only ever used it to help me and protect me and Camelot and only used it to hurt other in self defense or defense of others how could it be evil. How could magic be evil if you have it and you don't have an evil bone in your body? How many innocent people has the king killed just because they have magic, how many people have I helped him kill because I was blinded by his lies? I promise you that my eyes have been opened and I promise you have nothing to fear from me and you never will. Just please don't leave because I don't want to lose you." Arthur finished but his last sentence set Merlin off and it shocked Arthur to the core with how much Merlin had held in for so long.

"No, it not me you don't want to lose, you don't want to lose the brother you never had!" Arthur cut in before he could go any further "No, Merlin. I knew I never wanted to lose you long before I knew you were my twin. That just gives me even more reason to not want you to leave. You were the first true friend I ever had Merlin. You were the first person who had the gall to stand up to me, put me in my place. You were the first person to see me not my title or anything else just me. I don't have to have a mask around you I can just be me. I can't even do that with my own father yet I can do that with you. You are everything to me, my friend, my confidant, my unofficial advisor, my protector from what I have heard, and as we just found out my twin. I don't want to lose any of that. I trust you with my life and everything I am, and I still do even though I know you have magic. I understand your scared but you don't have to afraid of me." "Oh really, how do I know this isn't a trick to get me to come back so I can be put to the flames or have my head cut off! You cannot ever understand how it feels to have to hide all your life and be afraid of what you are and what you can do because you know if anyone found out it could be a death sentence! You will never understand what I have sacrificed for you! Do you know how many scars I have and that all of them I received because I was protecting you! I have more scars than you probably ever will and am bound to get more with how many times I save your ass every other day! That is just the scars that you can see, I have emotional scars as well! You could never understand that Arthur how I have feared for my life since the day I could understand what having my gifts could cost me! You'll never understand how hard it is for me to know that my own father would have me killed if he knew what I was and what I could do! How can I even trust you with the things you have said before! How can I trust that you won't turn on me one day even if it is not now! How do you think I feel knowing that my real family would kill me for what I am! Tell me that! Tell me how I could ever trust you, give me one good reason!" Merlin had tears streaming down his face and his breathing was ragged Arthur knew there was only one way he would ever believe him and that was for Merlin to know that he was telling the truth without a doubt.

"Merlin, if there is a spell that you can do that will tell you if am lying or telling the truth that I want you to use it so you can see for yourself that everything I am about to say is the absolute truth. I want you to use it everything that is said and done here will not leave here. So before I say anything more if you know any spells that will help you know that I am telling the truth then cast it because I want you to know what I am saying it true. Just please do it." Arthur said waiting. Merlin looked a little apprehensive but nodded and muttered a few words under his breath then his eyes glowed gold and stayed that way. Arthur knew the spell was in place Merlin would detect any lie if it was said and Arthur knew it.

"I know you can detect if anything I say is a lie now but promise you, you will find none. I still trust you Merlin, I meant everything I have said today. I make you a promise right here and now, I promise you that I will never turn on you, I will always stand by you even again our father. I will do my best to keep your magic secret and if our father ever finds out and wants to kill you then he will have no choice but to kill me too. If it comes right down to it I will take him down without a second thought because I will never let him harm you. Any other magic user who is caught and actually is innocent and was helping someone then I will help you get them out before our father can hurt them. But if they are guilty of hurting someone with their magic then I won't do anything because I even know that magic should not be used to hurt people just like my sword should be used to help those in need not harm them. And when I am king I will lift the ban on magic. No one will have to fear for what they are anymore. That is my promise and will keep it from now until my dying day. You can tell me anything no more lies no more secrets. You can be yourself with me you don't have to hide. But I am not going to force you to stay the choice is now yours. If you stay I will protect you in every way I can. If you do decide to leave though I will not follow you, I will not contact you. I will never forget you but I will let you go and if you ever decide to return you will be welcomed back with open arms. The choice is yours I will go now I will wait in a cave not far from here if you are not there by sunrise in two days I will know you have left and I will go home and still try and help other magic users escape our father. But if you do come to before then, then everything I said still stands whichever way you choose my promise will remain the same. I will leave now and let you think on what you want to do." Arthur finished what he was saying hoping that Merlin would come back with him but would also understand if he chose not to. With that Arthur turned and left, got back on his horse and rode to the cave that was not five minutes from where he had left Merlin.

Meanwhile Merlin was thinking to himself "_He didn't lie that much is true he meant every word he said. I can trust him. I just don't know if that is enough for me to go back. If I went back that would mean I would have to see Uther and accept him as my father even if in just name because to me he will never be my father. And everything I would have to learn and do I don't know if I could do it. I guess I would have Arthur. It might work I just need time to think. I just need time and Arthur is ready to give me that."_ Merlin sat down staring out at the river going over all the things that had been revealed today and the promises made. It took a while it a long after night fell when Merlin finally made his decision.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys thank you all I have never seen such a big response to any of my stories and it made my day. The reviews are amazing and I can't believe how many people have already followed and favorite my story so thank you everyone. I decided that since Merlin and Arthur are twins why not try and make them able to understand each other better but not in a way you would expect. I hope I did not go to out there but they are twins so it does kind of make sense in my opinion but please tell me what you think and review they make my day. ok let the show begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Arthur sat in the cave on his bedroll staring at the flames of the fire he had made inside the cave, just watching them dance while he thought about all the revelations, promises, lies, and truths that had been told and found out that day and how much he hoped Merlin would come but knew there was a chance that he wouldn't. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not notice a man watching him from the entrance of the cave looking at him contemplating if he should make his presence known.

Arthur jumped a little but then stared in wonder as the Pendragon crest appeared and danced in the flames. Arthur smiled a little as he said not even looking at the entrance he knew who was there "I didn't think you would actually come, I hoped you would but you have more reason to stay away. Yet you choose to come back with me." Someone sat down beside him and sighed "What else can I do Arthur, you did not lie to me, I can trust you. You are about the only one other than Gaius I can trust. This is going to be hard for me and it will take me time to feel comfortable again but I am willing to make it work. You are my twin and my on top of that my destiny so it is kind of hard to not have anything to do with you but most of all you are my best friend and I would not give that up for anything even though you can be a selfish prat." Merlin said the last part as a tease and nudged Arthur's shoulder with his own to show he was teasing. Arthur smiled a Merlin lightly which Merlin returned with his goofy grin.

They sat in silence for a few minutes then "Merlin, nothing we say or do here is going to leave here and no one will see us so we are safe. I want to see it, I want to see you do magic, I don't care what you do. Do anything, anything at all." Merlin chuckled at Arthur because of the absurdity of the situation and how Arthur sounded like a kid getting a new toy as he asked to see Merlin's magic but he agreed and thought for a few moments.

What Merlin did was make a small dragon of flame fly out of the fire and circle above them for a few minutes before it stopped in front of Arthur and sat there looking at him. Arthur stared at it then started to reach out to touch it then stopped short Merlin knew why "Go ahead, it won't burn you there is no heat to it. Touch it and see what happens." Arthur took a deep breath and touched the dragon of flame but as soon as his hand touched it he could see Merlin's eyes flash gold out of the corner of his eyes and the dragon exploded in a about twenty different colored fireworks "Amazing, you truly are something Merlin. I actually wish I had magic or even the talent to use even to a small degree if I could just do the smallest of things to help others like you can."

Merlin had never really thought about it till now but there was always something about Arthur that pulled Merlin's magic to him like Merlin's magic was searching for something in Arthur but Merlin would always pull it back before Arthur even knew what was going on. Arthur was his twin so maybe. Merlin had to know. "Arthur, we both have noticed that we have always felt a pull to each other once we gave into it instead of fighting it. I always thought it was because of how closely our destinies are intertwined but my magic is always wanting to reach out to you like is seeking some sort of connection but I always pull it back. I never thought anything of it before but maybe just maybe my magic is searching for something in you I just never knew what. You are my twin so maybe the pull we felt and my magic reaching out to you have some sort of meaning and connection. If you'll let me I will let my magic do it wants and find what it is looking for and when it has I pull it back and tell you what it found if it is what suspect it is we might be in for one hell of a surprise but I won't do it without your permission."

Arthur didn't hesitate he wanted to know too "Do it I want to know, I want to understand as well just tell me what to do." Merlin knew that is what he wanted as well. "Alright it will be easier if we have physical contact so just take me hand and keep you mind as clear as possible. Just let my magic flow between us let it search and don't fight because it won't hurt you. You understand." Arthur nodded and took Merlin's hand in his and doing as instructed.

Merlin closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he let his magic do what it had wanted to do for three years. He let it reach out to whatever it wanted to connect with and was searching for. His magic went right for what it was looking for and once his magic found what it was looking for Merlin pulled it back with a snap, his eyes flying open, dropping Arthur's hand, while look at him in shock breathing hard.

"I don't believe it I only read of this I never thought it could actually be true or actually happen. Bloody unbelievable." Merlin was astounded "Merlin what did you find?" Arthur asked now intrigued Merlin shook his head then looked Arthur in the eyes knowing this was going to throw him for a loop to.

"Arthur I have only read about this happening that is the only reason I know so much about this and now I can verify it. We were born of magic and it had a side effect on both of us. We both had magic from the day we were born, if I had not been taken when I was your magic would have surfaced the same time as mine three days after birth. But when I was taken your magic buried itself so that you would not be able to use it much less feel and know it was there. It was protecting you, it knew that if it showed itself you would be hurt and it knew that it's equal, it twin, your twin was gone, taken. So in desperate attempt to keep you safe until we found each other again it locked itself so deep that only it's equal would be able to bring it back out again. The only markers it left was the pull we felt to each other when we met and the way we felt half of us was missing until we found each other. Arthur you do have magic and powerful magic at that, you only come in second to me because I am technically the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth but you would be the second most powerful you would follow behind me by very little. But it won't come back on its own the connection between out magic has to be restored and to do that my magic would have to connect with yours completely and coax it back out. We would not have to do anything except what we did just now but I would not pull back I just let my magic do wanted which is connect to yours. Our magic is connected it would not allow us to hurt the other with it, it would also be our greatest strength. No one else could ever truly understand it because no one else in over a thousand years has experienced it, the most interesting part is if one of us is losing control on our magic the other can help balance it out, keep it from getting out of control. For example if you started to lose control on your magic because your anger I could use that connection between out magic to calm it and you down so that nothing would happen and vise versa." Merlin finished his explanation still in shock.

Arthur was now in shock too he could not say anything only shake his head and smile. If they did this if they brought his magic back then nothing would ever be able to separate them, they could stand together more equal than ever. Arthur knew what he wanted but he wondered if Merlin would agree "Merlin would you do it, would you bring it back if I wanted you to?" Merlin looked at Arthur wondering where he was going with this but nodded in confirmation so Arthur continued "Then do it, because then we could stand together and be what we were meant from day one. And if the king ever did find out he would have no choice but to either kill us both leaving him without an hair and we would fight him, or he would have to get his head on straight and lift the ban, either way we would stand together as are meant to. Please do it."

"Alright if this is what you want, then we will have to stay out here for a few days so I can't teach you a few things. You can get used to how it feels then we can head home and Gaius can help us as well because he has been helping me for three years I know he would help you as well. So let's get this over with."

Merlin took his brother's hand again letting his magic reach out like it had before but this time he locked his gaze with Arthur's both of them were excited and a little nervous. Merlin's magic found Arthur's just as quickly as before but Merlin did not pull back he let it do what it wanted. Merlin's felt his brother's magic stirring it was starting to come back just a little more and it would come back full force. Merlin warned Arthur just in time because as soon as the warning left his mouth Arthur's Magic exploded as it came flooding back through him. Both . Arthur and Merlin breathed in shock, their eyes burning gold as they felt their magic's connect and sing through them, embracing it's other half. The feeling made them both feel safe, and for the first time they both felt whole and truly complete and nothing could ever separate them again.


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry everyone for the long wait I had a terrible case of writers block hope you like the new instalment. read and review. let the show begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After a few minutes their magic finally settled but the connection Arthur and Merlin had shared since meeting had gotten much stronger. They were both breathing hard because of the sensations and power that had just rushed through them not seconds before. "Well, that was interesting." Merlin said breathlessly sneaking a peak at Arthur who looked like he was in shock.

After a moment or two Arthur finally got his voice back "I agree. Does your magic always feel like this. Like it's just it's a pulsing current right under your skin, and huge warmth in your chest?" Merlin laughed never had expected any of this to happen to him but fate and destiny had a way of surprising him around every corner. "Yes, it does. Though that is only with us. Other magic users don't feel it like we do, they only get a hint of it when they draw upon the magic they need from the earth. Even other's who always had the innate ability when they were born but it did not manifest till later in life don't feel it like this because they also draw upon the magic of the earth. We don't need to because in all respect when it comes to magic, we a creatures of magic just as much as the dragons are. We don't just have magic we are magic itself. We are an anomaly even in the world of magic because if we had stayed together then both of us would have been able to use magic since birth and that has never happened to anyone before us. Together our magic is unstoppable. Even if we are not together when we use it on our own it is the strongest magic on this earth. We are a force to be reckoned with even at our weakest." Merlin felt so happy to be able to talk his magic with Arthur it made him feel like a weight was being lifted of his shoulders.

They talked late into the night until they were both too tired to think straight. "I think we should get some rest, It is going to be a long day tomorrow because we are going to start teaching you how to control your magic a little bit. Don't need you to get angry and blow up half the castle." Merlin said teasingly which Arthur responded by shoving Merlin hard enough to make him fall off the log they were sitting on while laughing at the surprised look on Merlin's face. "Oh two can play at that game." Merlin said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Arthur fell off the log backwards landing on his back while they both roared with laughter.

They both mess around for a while until they got too tired to do so and climbed into the bedrolls Arthur had brought and were soon fast asleep.

(**The next day)**

Merlin woke first as usual, at first he was wondering where he was until he woke up a little more and the events of the day before came flooding back to him and Merlin could not help but smile. "_Arthur's my twin and he has magic I would never have seen that coming." _Merlin just laid there for a few moments trying to comprehend everything that had happened before he got up and restarted the fire with a small spell.

He let Arthur sleep for a while longer while Merlin thought about what he was going to teach Arthur when he woke. Merlin was so deep in thought he did not notice Arthur was sneaking up behind him.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulders and yelled in Merlin's ear effectively making Merlin jump and being his klutzy self he yelped in surprise and fell on his ass while Arthur roared with laughter. "I can't believe you didn't hear me, you are so easy." "Don't forget I can do a lot worse to you Arthur." Merlin said making Arthur's smile falter then Merlin used his magic to send a gust of wind at Arthur sending Arthur falling down on his back while Merlin got to laugh this time.

"Alright enough horsing around let's eat what we have left from last night and then get started on teaching you how to use your magic so that you can control it." Merlin said cheerfully Arthur looked a little skeptical about it but more intrigued than anything "Ok let's get started, we can eat later." Merlin just shook his head fondly then said "Ok let's start with something easy, creating fire in your hand."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody thanks for all the great reviews they have given and everyone who had favorite and followed this story you're all amazing. Things are going to start heating up now so hope you enjoy we get to see who was the mastermind behind taking Merlin away and a few other things so enjoy. and as always reviews are fabulous, enjoy the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Arthur had been trying to get the pronunciation of the spell right for the last half hour and he was starting to get frustrated. "Merlin what am I doing wrong, I can't seem to pronounce it right." Merlin laughed then said "That is because you are trying to separate each part of the spell, say it like this." Merlin paused then said "Forbearnan. Not For-bear-nan which is what you are doing. try again." Arthur put his hand out again palm up and his face scrunched in concentration "Forbearnan." Arthur's eyes flickered gold at the correct pronunciation but the spell did not work and Arthur looked like a kicked puppy.

"Arthur you got the pronunciation but there is another part you need to remember for the spell to work. When you do this spell or any element spell you need to think about everything that that element is. For example with fire, what is fire? It is warmth and life but also it is death and destruction. To make this spell work think of all those things. Now try again." Arthur was nodding his head in understanding at Merlin's words. Arthur had a crease between his eyebrows as he intently looked at his hand as he said the spell "Forbearnan." Arthur's blue eyes burned gold this time as a small flame danced right above his palm.

Arthur got giddy like a child getting a new toy as he said "Merlin I did it. This is amazing, I can't believe I am able to do this. Another thing that stuns me is how pure the magic feels and how good it feels to use it, how happy it makes me to be able to use it. It like a part of me I never knew was missing has been slotted back into place and it is just as natural as breathing." Arthur paused as he let the magic fade "Does that make any sense." "It make a lot of sense Arthur Its how I feel every time I use my magic."

(**Later that day)**

"It seems you have got enough control over your magic to not blow up half the castle but I will still need to keep an eye on you so you don't accidently expose both of us. But now we need to talk. I need to tell you some things you need to know that we still have a chance to change." Merlin said "What are you talking about Merlin?" Arthur asked "Morgana is not who you think. When the Knights of Medhir attacked and the sleeping spell was put upon Camelot. I found out the to keep the sleeping spell going there had to be living anchor for the spell. Morgana was the anchor and the only way to stop the spell was to destroy the anchor. I poisoned Morgana to use her as a bargaining chip. I knew Morgause would come to Morgana's rescue so I knew she agree to my demands so she could save Morgana. If Morgause had not come I would have given Morgana the antidote myself. Morgause never told her that she was the anchor for the spell so she thinks that I poisoned her for no other reason than spite. She is also our half sister by Uther and Morgause's half sister by their mother Vivian, She thinks that you are exactly like Uther and will kill her or turn her over to Uther because she has magic and is a seer. Morgause is poisoning her mind against us but she is not too far gone yet we can still get her back but we only have one shot or we lose her forever. I need your help to do this."

Arthur was shocked by the information that had been unveiled that he had a half sister and she was being dragged into evil, he knew what he had to do. "I'll do whatever it takes. What is your plan?"

"Alright here is what we have to do," Merlin started telling Arthur his plan and hoped that it would work.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a filler before the storm I hope it gets your attention I will be getting more up tomorrow and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and now enjoy the show.**

**Chapter 8**

**(The next day, The plan starts.)**

"Ok you know the plan Arthur, you know your cue to come in. Let's hope this works." Merlin said hopefully as the stood right down the hall from Morgana's door. Arthur nodded knowing what Merlin wanted him to do. Merlin nodded back once and walked to Morgana's door Arthur following close behind while staying out of sight.

Merlin knocked on Morgana's door and Gwen answered "Gwen I need to talk to Morgana alone." Gwen was about to answer but Morgana cut her off playing her act well sweetly saying "It's ok Gwen I will talk to him alone if he wants." Gwen curtsied and left while Morgana invited Merlin in.

"Alright Merlin no more games why are you here. To try and kill me again?" Morgana sneered "Morgana, I never wanted to kill you, but Morgause never told you that you were the anchor to the sleeping spell when the knights of Medhir attacked. The only way to end the spell was to destroy the anchor. I was never going to kill you if Morgause had not come to your rescue I would have given your antidote myself , I had it in my pocket. But I knew she would do anything to save you so I saved you as well as Camelot. But I also know that you are Arthur's half sister. I know you think that Arthur is just like his father but he is not he is actually just like you. I can give you proof of it Morgana I am just like you as well." By the time Merlin had finished what he had to say Morgana looked shaken by the information.

"Fine prove it. Prove to me that you and Arthur are just like me and can help me, if you can." Morgana said her voice shaking with emotion. "Arthur get in here!" Merlin called out and Arthur who came in seconds later. Morgana looked frightened thinking that Merlin had set her up but Arthur stepped in before anything can happen. "Morgana don't worry I am not here to hurt you. I am here at Merlin's request and because I want to show you I am not our father. Yes I know you my half sister. I have magic as well." Arthur paused then held out his hand palm up and whispered "Forbearnan" causing a small flame to dance upon his hand. Then Merlin cut in "I do as well I was afraid to tell anyone before but I do as well. And if you will come back to our side I will help you and Arthur I will protect both of you." Morgana sunk into the chair beside her vanity table "Morgause lied to me. I need to be sure. Please let me see her one last time to get the truth from her. If she confirms what you said then I will come with you and I will disown her but if she doesn't then I will never forgive you and I will destroy you both."

Merlin talked to Arthur and they both agreed with the plan now they had to tell Morgana.

"Morgana I will go with you but stay hidden that way if she tries to hurt you I can intervene and I will stay mentally contacted to you the whole time for moral support. I will escort you back when you come either way. I promise I will protect you."

Morgana agreed and thanked Merlin for going with her. They planned to set out that night to get the truth from Morgause.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews that I have just gotten and all the new people who have favorite and followed this story you are all amazing. well here is a new chapter for you. hope you enjoy please review and enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

(**Later that night)**

Merlin and Morgana were sitting in Morgana's chambers. "It is time for me to tell her to meet me. I always do it from here she tells me if she can meet me." Morgana said to Merlin "The contact her and tell her to meet you and we will go because I know she can get there quickly. Remember I followed you before and got caught." Merlin replied Morgana just nodded and went to her vanity mirror and said the spell that would send the message to Morgause to meet her.

Morgana waited for her sisters reply with Merlin watching. It took less than two minutes for her to reply the message said "_Very well sister meet me in our clearing. make sure you are not followed." _Morgana shuddered wondering what she would do if she found out that what Merlin and Arthur had told her was true.

"Merlin, it's time to go, she will meet me there." Merlin nodded and followed Morgana out the door and through the corridors with practice ease. Soon they were past the guards at the front gate. Merlin and Morgana stopped for a moment after they had reached the safety of the trees "Merlin, if what you and Arthur have told me is true we will have much to discuss." "Yes we will, including how bad security is around the castle." Merlin replied teasingly Morgana laughed then said "Let's go Morgause will be waiting."

Soon Morgana was in the lead and Merlin followed stealthy behind keeping his distance but at the same time keeping Morgana in sight soon enough the clearing came into view.

Merlin hid behind a log listening he used his mental connection to talk to Morgana "_Ok Morgana do what you have to but don't be afraid I will be right here." "Ok Merlin I hope that Morgause did not do that to me but I also don't want to fight like this anymore." _Morgana replied "_If you do not want to fight you won't have to I will fight for the both of us." _Merlin felt magic being used "_Morgause is here, do what you must I will protect you I promise." _Morgana mentally nodded.

"Sister you words made you sound distress what is wrong?" Morgause asked reaching for Morgana who backed away "Morgause be honest with me when you attacked Camelot with the knights of Medhir did you use me as the anchor for your spell?" Morgause looked like she had been kicked in the gut "You were not suppose to find out about that. I only did for us, for those with magic, I only did it for our cause. You were never suppose to find out." Merlin felt Morgana's distress and said "_Morgana tell her what you have to then we will go. Your are strong enough to do this. A soon as you want we will go home." "Alright be ready Merlin." _Morgana replied then spoke out loud to Morgause "I can't believe you would use me like that. You say it was for our cause but I know you are lying it is all about your revenge on Uther. I now disown you Morgause, I never want to see you again, and you are no longer any family of mine I only acknowledge Arthur as family now as he is my half brother. Goodbye Morgause." Morgana turned and left Morgause behind not noticing that Morgause was chanting a spell but Merlin blasted Morgause back against a tree knocking her out before she could finish her spell then he followed behind Morgana.

Merlin found Morgana collapsed on the ground not far away crying. Merlin knelt down next to her putting his arms around her saying "I am sorry Morgana, I cannot imagine how hard that must have been for you. We need to get back to Arthur there is much we need to discuss." Morgana only nodded let Merlin guide her home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Merlin supported Morgana through the castle to Arthur's chambers all the while keeping out of sight. Once Merlin and Morgana reached Arthur's chamber door. Merlin knocked then opened the door Guiding Morgana through the door and into a seat at the table. "Merlin what happened?" Arthur asked as he saw that his brother and half sister who had entered his room.

"Morgana disowned Morgause, and acknowledged only you are her only family. We have much to discuss with her Arthur." Merlin said "Yes we do." Arthur replied then turned to Morgana sitting down across from with Merlin right next to him. "Morgana I know you have had a lot of revelations tonight but there is one more you need to hear before we can start to mend our relationship," Arthur then went on to tell Morgana what he had told Merlin two days before about being a twin and the elder twin and how his twin was taken but finished saying "Merlin is my twin Morgana which means that he is your half brother as well. He is the one who unlocked my magic that I have had since birth but had bound itself to protect me. He is going to be teaching me magic and I want to know if you might want to learn with me." Morgana looked at Merlin with tears in her eyes "Your Arthur's twin Merlin, You also have magic and are a dragon lord. I have two brothers and your both just like me. I would be happy to learn with you Arthur as long as Merlin is the one teaching us." Morgan smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time

Merlin chuckled "Of course I will be the one teaching both of you. But we will have to do it in secret because we can't have Uther finding out." Merlin paused then turned to his brother asking "Speaking of Uther what are we to do with me meeting him as his long lost son? I know I have to recognize in name but just so you know Arthur I will never see him as my father but I will always see you as a brother. So what do we do?" Arthur thought to himself for a few moments then spoke up "I told him to give me at least two weeks to get you used to the idea and he agreed I told him I would bring you to him when you were ready. You just need to let me know when and we will do it together I won't leave your side." Merlin sat there thinking when Morgana broke the silence "Merlin you need to confront Uther, he does not recognize me as his daughter so I don't have to acknowledge him. The soon you get it done the better and the less you will have to worry. And the sooner you can stay with Arthur and me." Merlin looked away for a moment thoughts warring in his mind before his expression changed from one of confusion and indecision to one of determination as he spoke "Arthur, tomorrow tell Uther that I will meet him as his son but tell him that when I do I still will spend most of my time around you because I some sense of familiarity. I can't just fall into the role as a prince when I have been raised a peasant my whole life. I will tell him all I need to get him to understand. So I will meet him tomorrow I will wait outside the door while you tell him I will meet him." Arthur stood and placed a hand his brothers shoulder saying "If you say so we will do it tomorrow and I will be right there by your side. Nothing will come between the three of us not even our father," Arthur paused and turned to talk to Morgana as his hand still rested on Merlin's shoulder "Yes I am including you Morgana Uther may not recognize you as our sister, but we will and we always protect you as such." Then Merlin cut in "You know we are three siblings who have magic, two born of magic, one who's magic manifested later in life in a kingdom that magic is banned on pain of death and fathered by a man who hates magic. How ironic is that. We have to protect each other and I will make sure that both of you get help with your magic I know much about what you need to learn. I know you are also a seer Morgana I can help you develop that. I work with both of you and we will be there for each other." Morgana smiled before she spoke "I am glad that you don't hate me for what I have done and that you accept me as your sister. You've have given me what I have been searching for since I found out I have magic, acceptance and love. Thanks for given me a chance and for giving me a family that will stand by me and care for me but not use me. I couldn't ask for more." Merlin replied "You will always have us Morgana. Arthur already promised me that when he is king the magic ban will be lifted and people like us can live free and not be persecuted but we have to let matters run their course. We cannot try and bring it around sooner we just have be patient and be ready for anything." Merlin paused then continued "Let's all get some rest we have a big day tomorrow." "Goodnight bother." Arthur said pulling Merlin into a brotherly embrace "Goodnight Arthur, goodnight Merlin." Morgana hugged them both "Goodnight Prat, Morgana." Merlin said bowing his head to both in tern which made Arthur say "You don't even bow you head to either of us anymore Merlin." Merlin shrugged and said "Old habits die hard I have been your manservant for the last three years and raised a peasant. So I just got to break a few old habits." Merlin's words and sarcastic tone caused Arthur and Morgana break out laughing and after a few seconds Merlin joined in.

Once they had all regained their composure Merlin and Morgana left Arthur's room. Merlin escorted Morgana to her chambers then went home to Gaius and crawled into bed wondering as he fell asleep just what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
